Star Wars: The Supreme Order
by Loucypher Sadi
Summary: Eons after the Jedi and Sith become History then legend the Force creates the ultimate Jedi and Sith The Supreme Masters. Will the Force be placed into Balance or will it be destroyed by the Darkside. Please R
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER

I do not own the Star Wars Universe it is property of George Lucas. The Characters I have made are my property I am simply playing in Lucas' playground for while.

The vastness of space was cold and silent as it had been for forever and as it always will be. It was silent as Death, except for this one moment when on two opposite sides of the Galaxy there were two formings and an explosion was the first and only sound to ever be made. The Force had laid dormant long enough, although it was in perfect balance it required the fight for that balance to remain. It required something be in a physical manifestation for it to truly survive. It born two great warriors, one of Light and one of Dark.

On the planet of Tatooine there was a fluctuation in The Force as a being of such great and magnificent Power was brought into physical form. His name was Joran Skye, the first Supreme Jedi. He was gifted with the knowledge and powers of all Jedi before him, from Kaja Sinis to The Last of his Order, Luke Skywalker. He was a middle aged looking man with shoulder length black hair and a well maintained black beard and mustache. His eyes were violet and he was fare completed. He wore the robes of a Jedi Master, and carried a vibrant Blue Light saber.

On the other side of the Galaxy on a planet reformed by The Force The Dark Jedi a Sith Lord named Darth Magnus was created. He would be known as the first Supreme Sith Lord. The Planet he was on was devoid of all life until he was brought there, but using the knowledge he gained from Darth Scarz to the last known as Emperor Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious, He brought back the entire civilization known as The Sith and secretly ruled them upon the planet now known as New Korriban. Darth Magnus was created wearing Tradition Sith Robes and brandished an Ultraviolet Light saber. He was a tall thin man with light hair and pale grey eyes, with a complexion that was so white it seemed it could have been transparent.

Fifty years after their coming into beings the two Supreme had grounded themselves into bringing back the old ways. There was a new Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order was re-established along with the Jedi Council. Of the nine People that took seats on the Council only three were Human, one of which was Joran Skye. The other two were Tiru Kyle who had a shaved head and face and brandished a blue Light saber, and Ridu Vel Aath who had short hair and a clean shaven face, was of dark complexion and carried a Purple Light saber. The other seats were held by an Anzati named Stel Varshin, a Bothan named Shram Kovani, a Kel Dor named Juroanga Arlos, an Aleena named Tesla Cruz, a Zeltron named Kragen Zelar, and a Vurk named Saunder Trask. Along with the Jedi Order came the formation of the new Sith Order.

Darth Magnus did away with the Rule Of Two completely keeping himself five apprentices. They were named Darth Dimentious, Darth Agrosy, Darth Creetos, Darth Poverish, and Darth Virion. Each of these Apprentices had their own apprentice as well. The time was fast approaching when these two sides would soon do battle and this time it would be to decide the ultimate outcome of the Force. Was it to be turned to the Dark Side or would the Light prevail ultimately and keep the peace in the galaxy for all times?


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER

The Jedi Temple had been renovated and placed back to its former glory within the New Galactic Republic. Coruscant as well was rebuilt to its glorious days. The New Jedi Order was now Seven Thousand strong with the complete Jedi Council as well as Jedi Masters, Jedi Knights, and Padawans. The Supreme Jedi wished only to be called Master Joran or Master Skye. He was very humble but still preferred to keep order with the group. Now was time for his meditations. He held council with those of the past that included Luke and Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Qui-gon Jinn, Mace Windu, Plo Kloon and Yoda. He enjoyed their company and the time of peacefulness it gave him to speak with them.

He was in deep meditation when he felt a great disturbance in the Force and it rattled him back to full consciousness. "What was that?" He stood and made his way through to the Council's chambers. He sat in his seat and pressed a few buttons on the arm rest. "I request the presence of the Jedi Council in the chambers immediately. We have something of great importance to discuss.", He sighed and sat back. Half an hour later the entire council was convened.

"What is this you request our presence for Master Joran?", questioned, Master Tiru Kyle. "I felt a great shaking in the Force...something that felt similar to my own powers only dark. I fear the Sith are returning." He looked gravely at the Council members gathered before him. "I fear this is going to be another war like that of the Old Republic, even before the days of Master Skywalker." The council spoke lightly to one another. Things were soon to be getting out of hand and they had to be prepared for anything. The days of peace seemed to be numbered.

On the planet of New Korriban which was still unknown to the Jedi Order and the Jedi Order unknown to them the Sith themselves were Ten-thousand strong. They were all a part of the great Sith Warrior Priests. The Sith race themselves were over Fifty Million Strong but again only Ten Thousand were Sith Lords. Darth Magnus was doing his own meditating when he too felt a shake in the Force. It was the feeling of himself only of the light side. "So there is a Jedi now...I wonder where they could be?"


	3. Finding the Jedi

Darth Magnus paced his throne room. He couldn't understand how he could not find the Jedi. He even reached to Coruscant and still found nothing. With his powers at the level they were he shouldn't have had any trouble finding a Jedi equal to him, but he was a Sith, no Jedi was ever equal. He would find them in due time.

On Coruscant Master Skye was in deep meditation with the council trying to mask the Temple with The Force. He simply wished to bide more time, he didn't like this business of hiding but he understood exactly why it needed to be done. "Master Yoda, please lend us your wisdom.", he spoke out.

"My wisdom, do you need?" The small yet powerful Jedi Master appeared before the group of Jedi in the meditation chamber. "You need not wisdom but time. Time we shall give." Yoda faded away and the Force seemed to pull itself together for them, It clouded the temple from the view of any minds.

Darth Magnus screamed out. "My Sith Knights come!" within moments the Knights of the Sith arrived. He looked to each of them, malice and rage in his eyes. "There are Jedi in the galaxy. It is our duty to find and destroy them. The Force is strong with each of you. Take your apprentices with you." He pointed to his first Knight. "Darth Dimentious, you shall go to Coruscant, Darth Agrosy you shall go to Bespin, Darth Creetos you shall go to Hoth, Darth Poverish, you must go to Tatooine and Darth Virion you shall go to Dagobah.

If you find nothing on these planets check in and I shall give you your new destinations." His eyes were glowing a brighter red then any Chiss could ever dream and he looked with a rage never before seen by anyone in the universe, "DO NOT return to me without a report of good information…you will regret it if you do."


End file.
